


Between Us, It's Natural (just wanna get closer)

by Yoonseokjin



Series: U Got Me (GOT7 College AU) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonseokjin/pseuds/Yoonseokjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants Youngjae and Jaebum to confess to each other already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, titles, and the like >> but anyways, this is a continuation of the college au, after "Stuck in the Middle (and I'm wondering what it is I should do)", and will have three or so chapters, I hope you enjoy!!

"So, how have classes been, hyung?" Kunpimook asks through a spoonful of 'Belgian Chocolate' ice cream. He sits up straight in the cushioned booth, pressed up against the wall so both he and Yugyeom have enough room to spread their infinitely long legs. Due to the compact nature of the booths and the cutesy decor, Youngjae guesses that this new ice cream parlour's intended audience wasn't a bunch of tall college guys with a penchant for sweets, but that didn't stop the trio from scrambling to the next available booth, or Yugyeom and Kunpimook from cramming in on the same side as soon as they grabbed their cups and spoons.

Youngjae would've made the comment that one of them could sit next to him, that way there would be plenty of room but he decided against it. His best friends were simply too cute, always gravitating towards each other like they have been since middle school. When Youngjae first entered the picture as an awkward albeit friendly high school freshman, he felt like he was trying to wedge his way into a bond that had little to no room left (they're so close that Yugyeom is the only one who even bothers to call Kunpimook by his real name, everyone else defaulting to the Thai boy's childhood nickname 'BamBam' for the mere sake of convinience), but that feeling soon passed when he realized that he was simply thankful to have their friendship in the first place. As a country boy from Mokpo moving to Seoul he was more than overwhelmed at the time and having people he could call friends made the transition and the anxiety a lot more bearable.

Speaking of anxiety...

"Ah, they're fine," Youngjae says, taking a bite of his own ice cream, a humble and less decadant 'Green Tea' flavor. He wrinkles his nose in distaste, not because of the sweet treat, but because thinking about his courses causes his chest to tighten a little and the pit of his stomach to swirl in unease, "Music history is a bit frustrating though, there's so much to memorize. There are so many dates and foreign names... We have a midterm coming up and I'm not too confident."

"I'm sure you'll be able to get through it, you're the type who only needs to study a little in order to get good marks." Yugyeom reassures, licking his own classic 'Cookies n' Cream' off the spoon, "Besides, didn't Jaebum-hyung already take that course? Maybe he could help you study."

Youngjae swallows at the thought. Though the idea of spending more time in close proximity with Jaebum is extremely appealing, he wasn't sure if he could handle the distraction. Extremely attractive tutor and anxious tutee might make good material for a 'boy's love' comic or a porno. In the real world, however, it would surely in a result in a failing grade and awkward silences with a double dose of nervous stammering and avoiding eye contact as much as possible (at least on Youngjae's end).

The elder waves his hand in dismissal, trying to play it cool, "Nah, I wouldn't want to bother him, he's already doing dance on top of all of his other courses, he won't have the time."

Yugyeom snorts, rolling his eyes, "Oh, I'm sure he'd make time."

Youngjae purses his lips, squinting at Yugyeom, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What he _means_ is that even though he has classes and homework on top of dance lessons on top of vocal lessons he still makes the time to hang out with you nearly everyday." Kunpimook pipes up, a smirk on his face that Youngjae so desperately wishes he could wipe off with his fists (nevermind that there are kids in here and that he's not much of a fighter anyways).

"That's because we're friends! It's normal to make time to hang out with your friends!" The elder practically shouts, "I mean, you two have a lot going on but you still manage to hang out all the time!"

"We're roommates, hyung, of course we hang out all the time." Yugyeom groans out, "You on the other hand spend more time at Jaebummie-hyung's flat than you do in your own room," He points his spoon at Youngjae in an accusatory fashion, "Not to mention you guys flirt all the time, and don't deny it because I've seen it." He says, ignoring the way Kunpimook mutters ' _yeah and he won't shut up about it either_ ' under his breath as he takes a bite of ice cream.

Youngjae's cheeks start to heat up, "It's not flirting I..." He huffs, eyes darting around trying to come up with an excuse but to no avail, he ends up sighing out in defeat. Youngjae looks down into his cup of half melted ice cream, a dejected pout on his lips, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that, anyway..."

Yugyeom and Kunpimook glance at each other in concern then back to Youngjae. "What makes you say that?" Kunpimook speaks softly.

"I mean... He treats me like a little brother half the time. At the most, a good friend, when we're alone... You two and Jackson-hyung keep saying that he likes me but I just don't see it."

Yugyeom reaches forward and pats Youngjae's head, "I'm pretty sure that's not the case, hyung. We've seen the way you two look at each other," He wrinkles his nose, "It's kind of disgusting, really... Like those couples you see in cheesy rom-coms... Or Disney movies, but without the talking animals."

Youngjae looks up and shoots a halfhearted glare at his friend, trying hard to hold back his grin.

"Thanks for the comic relief, Yugyeommie," BamBam says, elbowing Yugyeom in the ribs lightly before turning his attention back to the oldest, "Why don't you start by asking him to help you study? Even though I'm sure you don't really need an excuse to see him, it would be a good excuse to talk," He smiles, "From what I've seen, I think you and Jaebum-hyung both have the same worries. If you take the chance and confess you'll be able to push things in the right direction, I'm sure of it, hyung."

"What? Since when did you become experienced enough to give advice" Yugyeom teases in an attempt to lighten the mood, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Kunpimook grins, "We may have been born in the same year but I'm still older and wiser than you. A few months makes a huge difference." He winks, laughing as Yugyeom shifts his arm from around his shoulders to his neck in a hostile chokehold.

And Youngjae laughs along with them, trying his hardest to ignore the fear bubbling up in his stomach and his heart pounding in his chest at the idea of confessing to Jaebum. Swallowing thickly, he takes out his phone and begins typing out a message to his favorite sophomore.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know, Jinyoung." Jaebum sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration. As much as he likes to yell at his friends for teasing him, calling him 'emotionally constipated', he can't deny the semblance of truth in that statement. Especially now as he sits across from Jinyoung at the kitchen table of their shared apartment, struggling to find words to say.

Jaebum has always been bad about talking about his feelings. It's not that he couldn't be genuine or couldn't express himself; he's infamous for being blunt, headstrong, passionate about things he cares about and loyal to those he cherishes. But voicing his deep seated emotions and insecurities is something that he'd rather not do. Ever. Jinyoung has been his best friend for five years and counting and it still takes him time and maybe a bottle of soju to coax Jaebum into talking about things instead of holding it in until it manifests itself in an angry tantrum.

And then Choi Youngjae came along and in a perfect cliche managed to break down Jaebum's walls in a manner of months.

They met in Music Theory last semester. Youngjae procured the seat in the second row diagonal to Jaebum's while he himself sat in the third row. Jaebum thought he was cute at first glimpse; not 'pretty boy' handsome like Jinyoung or Mark but in a more relatable way that would probably have mothers at the supermarket pinching his cheeks and cooing. But really, Jaebum only spared a glance at the kid before he was quickly forgotten. The only thing on Jaebum's mind at the time was the nap he was going to take after class, the glorious salvation achieved after the lethargy of morning classes and a much needed motivation booster in preparation for an afternoon spent studying.

So he went into autopilot on that first day, zoning out as the professor outlined the semester's syllabus and lazily taking notes for the small bit of lecture that was squeezed in before the class session ended. And when Music Theory came to a close Jaebum readily picked up his bag and was about to bolt back to his flat when he saw the cute kid from the second row looking around in confusion. And for some reason he felt compelled to help him out.

He walked with the freshman (a freshman already in Music Theory II, because Youngjae apparently tested out of Music Theory I, the genius) towards the Social Sciences building and they've been practically stuck together ever since. The sophomore had more moral dillemmas in the past six months than he's had throughout the entirety of his short life, most of them having to do with his feelings for Youngjae, and all of it has culminated into this intervention style ambush from Jinyoung, who wants him to--

"Just do it already." Jinyoung says calmly, sipping from his mug of afternoon tea. His sagely appearance would normally piss Jaebum off but he can't really say much. Jinyoung has alway been right about Jaebum's feelings for Youngjae, and has been gungho about getting them together since day 1, always scoffing and calling 'bullshit' at Jaebum's attempts to deny his attraction to Youngjae. So, sure, he may be an idiot for not realizing exactly how he felt about the freshman to begin with, but he knows exactly who and what he wants now. The only problem is that he isn't sure that he and Youngjae are on the same page, so Jinyoung can't blame him for being hesitant.

"It was hard for you to figure things out and I'm sure Youngjae is feeling just as conflicted," Jinyoung continues, ripping Jaebum from his thoughts, "so stop leading him on and just talk with him."

Jaebum glares at his friend, "I haven't been leading him on, Jinyoung," He sighs, "And you don't even know if he likes me like that or not."

Jinyoung opens his mouth to retort but stops and glances down at his lap for a bit, seemingly trying to decide what to say. It takes him a few seconds and then all of the sudden... he smiles. His lips stretch out and the corners of his eyes crinkle, making the gesture have a Cheshire Cat-like mischeviousness. "But what if he told me he does?"

Jaebum swallows and clinches his jaw. This can't be good.

Despite five years of friendship it's still hard to tell when Jinyoung is bluffing. His smile is a dead giveaway that he's up to something but exactly what that something is is hard to pinpoint.

"Really, now? And what if I were to tell you that I don't believe you?" Jaebum asks, eyeing Jinyoung from across the table.

But of course, speak of the devil, Jaebum hears the text chime on his phone and he squints wearily at Jinyoung. His friend simply gives him a look that says 'Go ahead... Open it' and Jaebum has an internal debate about whether or not he should open the text or strangle his best friend first. But he decides that he needs to keep his 'loyal' reputation and looks down at his phone, instead. The text is from Youngjae.

**From: Choi Youngjae, 5:13pm**

_'Hyung, I have a test in Music History coming up soon and I really need some help studying. I know you're busy but if you could help me out I'd really appreciate it'_  the message reads, punctuated by the prayer and grinning emojis imitating Youngjae's iconic smile. Jaebum himself would be smiling at how cute it is if he weren't too busy scrutinizing both the message and Jinyoung.

"Did you plan this?" He asks, though he knows asking the question is pretty much futile at this point. Jinyoung just shrugs and stands up, discretely pocketing his phone and picking up his empty tea mug.

"My lips are sealed, but I would make space in your schedule if I were you... If you don't maybe Mark and I will invite Youngjae to our makeout- I mean, 'study' sessions." Jinyoung smirks then instantly laughs upon seeing Jaebum's animated jaw clenching in anger.

He quickly skulks out of the room and down the hallway, taking out his phone and unlocking it to reveal his conversation with a certain freshman.

**From: Kim Yugyeom 5:04pm**

_'YJ is going to confess to JB during their music history study sess. BB is getting him to send the txt rn! Thought u should know as 2jaes ship leader'_

Jinyoung grins inwardly. Thank god for Yugyeom and his incredible timing. This Saturday should be interesting, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully all the build up is worth it in the end!


End file.
